King Joe Nova
King Joe Nova, known by some other races as King Z, is a customized King Joe created to replicate the powers of Zetton. History Kit's Continuity After the failure of the King Joe Silver project, some Alien Zetton saw the potential of basing King Joes off of other beings. Recalling their first real collaboration with the Alien Pedan, Death Zetton, the Zettonian manufacturers decided to turn the idea on its head. Whereas Death Zetton had been a Zetton with the power of King Joe, they would make a King Joe with the power of Zetton! A King Joe was custom-painted, and similarly to Mecha Gomora, had Zetton's biodata uploaded into its mainframe, creating the new model. Powers and Weapons * Dest Burn Combo: King Joe Nova fires its Nova Dest Ray and Zettonium Burn at the same time, creating a more powerful attack. ** Nova Dest Ray: A red version of the Dest Ray, which is hotter and more powerful than the original. ** Zettonium Burn: King Joe Nova can fire a replica One Trillion Degree Fireball from the panel on its forehead. Should it prolong this attack's use, it can turn into a heat ray. * Separation Ships: In only mere seconds, King Joe Nova can separate into four spaceships, and recombine back together again. Each ship can travel through the air, underwater, or through space at incredible speeds, and fire a Nova Dest Ray or Zettonium Burn. ** Alpha Z: The head and arms. ** Beta Z: The torso and waist. ** Gamma Z: The left leg. ** Delta Z: The right leg. * Electric Shutter: King Joe Nova can create an enhanced version of the normal King Joe's Electric Barrier, which takes the shape of the Zetton Shutter. Should Nova close the force field while being attacked, projectiles will be bounced directly back at the source, but also charged with the barrier's electricity, increasing their power. ** Electric Tornado: Activating the Electric Shutter, King Joe Nova spins around and flies at the opponent, both drilling at and electrocuting them. * King Z Breaker: Using the red nodes on its hands, King Joe Nova can utilize a copy of the Zetton Breaker, which is red in color. * Zettonium: King Joe Nova is built out of Zettonium, a metal found on Planet Zetton. The properties of the metal allow King Joe Nova to reconstitute itself within the atomic scale. It is also quite durable, though not as much as Pedanium. ** Size Change: Thanks to the Zettonium's reconstitution abilities, King Joe Nova can shrink down to the size of a human, disguising as a remote-controlled robot mascot. It can then grow back to giant size. * Strength: Meant to replicate the powers of Zetton, King Joe Nova boasts enhanced strength compared to the original King Joe, able to rival an Ultra's super form in physical combat. Trivia * King Joe Nova's name was suggested by Emgaltan. It is named after Zetton's 1 Trillion Degree Fireballs and the sort of explosion they'd make if they were really that hot. ** Its nickname, King Z, was suggested by Sol. * King Joe Nova was created to essentially be the opposite of Pedanium Zetton. Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:King Joe variations Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Kit's Continuity Category:King Kaiju